A Scar
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Ash has a secret, one that he's been trying to hide for a while. But what happens when the secret gets the better of him, and someone sees it? What will a purple haired girl do to comfort him? Negaishipping fluffiness! 6th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Rated T just to be safe(Sorry this summary sucked :/)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, it's me Toadettegirl2012 and I'm here with more Holiday Fun! Horary! I hope you guys who are reading my last one (A Different Kind of Princess) for May are enjoying it(I posted a new chapter of that today and I'm still working on the next few but don't worry I'll get it done!)!Anyway after a lot of thinking I decided to base this Holiday Fun fanfic around father's day which is today (June 16th)! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!

Oh and a Happy Father's Day to everyone! Love you daddy (even if you can bug the crap out of me sometimes, and I'm 100% positive that you'd never read this fanfic or any of my fanfics for that matter… I still love you)

PS: dad if you do happen to read this happy birthday as well (cause my daddy's b-day is on June 16th crazy right?!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon I'm just a 14 year old who likes to write fanfiction based around Pokémon…

**A Scar**

**By:Toadettegirl2012**

**(6****th**** fanfic in Hoilday Fun Collection)**

**Summary: Ash has a secret one that he's being trying to hide for a while. But what happens when the secret gets the better of him? What will a purple haired girl do to comfort him? Negaishipping fluffiness! 6****th**** fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!(This summary sucked :/)**

* * *

"CANNONBALL!" Iris shouted tucking her knees to her chest as she plunged into the cool clear water of the Pokémon Center's outdoor pool.

The disturbance in the pool due to Iris's cannonball caused water to splash everywhere.

"Pika pi chu pika!

"Snivy sni vi vi!"

Snivy and Pikachu who were trying to enjoy floating on a blowup armchair complained about the water as they shook it from their bodies.

"Sorry, Pikachu and Snivy" Iris apologized sheepishly when she came up from the water.

"Osha osha wott wott!"

"Emo emolga ga ga!"

Oshawott, who was allowing Emolga to ride on his belly and Emolga wouldn't help but laugh at their two wet friends. The grass snake and the electric mouse looked at each other playfully before pushing their armchair forwards and splashing Emolga and Oshawot, the four Pokémon played and laughed as water flew everywhere.

"Ax axew ew!" Axew called leaping into the water with a Ducklett inner tube around his waist, the dragon type Pokémon hated to be left out on all the fun

"Guys don't splash too much!" Iris said shielding her face from all the flying water, "you don't want anyone to get hurt," but the Pokémon were having too much fun

Standing inside the Pokémon Center staring at the door that led to the outdoor pool was Ash. He wasn't doing anything just watching the Pokémon splash and play and Iris who was in her white bikini that had pink polka dots(TG2012: u can just think of the bikini I described in Sick with No Cure…for the people that read that story that is…) as she laughed and splashed with them. He had remembered that he'd promised Iris he'd go swimming with her, and he was dressed in his swimming shorts and everything, but the black shirt he was wearing was making him have second thoughts. It's wasn't the shirt that was the problem it was what he trying to hide with the shirt the raven haired boy was worried about.

Ash sighed, _'What if she sees it?'_ he thought to himself, _'I mean she's bound to ask questions if she does see it…what will I say if she does?'_ but the boy's thoughts were interrupted as his friend with purple hair spotted him and motioned for him to come in and join her and the Pokémon. Quickly Ash gave Iris a smile, she smiled back but only motioned with her hands again and again wanting him to come and swim.

Ash shifted uncomfortable on his feet before taking a breath and making his way outside. The warm rays shine on his face and the bright blueness of the pool water almost blinded him.

"Come on in Ash," Iris called, "the water's great, and no one's here, we have the pool all to ourselves!"

Ash smiles as he looks at his friend, her purple hair was wet and was starting to become wavy and she looked cute in her bathing suit and he couldn't help but noticed her breast that were cupped nicely by her bikini top.

"Ash what are you waiting for, come on in!" Iris said splashing some water in his direction, "I mean with Cilan gone at the connoisseur convention thing we can…you know spend some time alone together," she smiled.

"Er, yeah that be nice to be together," Ash said rubbing the back of his head before sitting down at the pools edge and setting his feet in the cool water.

Iris swam up to the pool's edge, "Come on get it, Ash!"

"Pika pi chu!" Pikachu added waving at his friend

Ash looked at the water, he could see his reflection in it, "Um, actually Iris…I uh rather not swim," he said not bothering to look up from the water why he spoke

"What? Why not?" Ash could hear Iris pulling herself from the water; he looked up to see his dark skinned friend looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers, her whole body was dripping with water, "Ash, you promise you would,"

Ash gave a weak smile he didn't want to let Iris down, "Oh…yeah I know I just…I-I um…"

"Come on, please, please, please!" Iris begged grabbing hold of his arm, "Cilan will only be gone until lunch and I wanted spend time, swimming with you,"

The raven haired boy blushed a bit and bit his lip, "Well, I can spend time with you but does it have to be swimming? Can't we just you know walk around or something else?"

Iris let go of his arm and shook her head as she laughed, "Oh…okay, I get it Ash," she said

"You get what?" Ash asked absentmindedly rubbing the small of his back

"Oh you know," she said with a smile, but Ash stared at her blankly, "You don't know how to swim do you, Ash," Iris said giggling

"What? I know how to swim!" he protested with a confident smile

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, besides you've seen me swim before," Ash smiled as his worried thoughts melted from his mind, "ha, I could swim circles around you Iris!"

Iris leaped to her feet, "Why don't you prove it?" she saw a worried look wash over her friends face, a look she'd never seen before, "come on, what's the matter?"

"Oh…i-it's nothing," ash stood up as well, "besides if I don't want to swim I don't have to," he started to walk off

"Ash your such a little kid," Iris said trying to hide her disappointment of losing some time with her friend

"Am not," he called over his shoulder, "I just don't feel like swimming-"

"Ash watch out for-"

But before the purple haired girl could finish, Ash stepped onto one of the many soaked blow up water toys that Axew and the other Pokémon had left of the pool side. The raven haired boy slipped one on of the wet slippery pool toy, gravity kicked in and he went flying backward and into the pool back first!

_Splash!_

Iris shielded her face from the flying water, and the Pokémon that were still floating in the pool cried out as they all nearly fell into the water themselves.

The raven haired boy came up coughing and sputtering, "Ugh…" he sighed as he swam his way towards the side of the pool, he looked up at Iris who looked as if she was going to ask if he was okay but Ash quickly answered, "don't worry I'm fine Iris, and see I can swim!"

Iris laughed before diving into the water, Ash coughed as water splashed in his face, Iris came up a warm smile on his face "Okay whatever, and since you're already wet just stay here and chill we me and the Pokemon!"

"I-" Ash started but was stopped as Iris gave a puppy dog face, he sighed he didn't want to let her down, "oh…okay fine,"

"Yea!" she cried before pulling him into a hug, Ash blushed a bit, "oh but you might want to take that shirt off, Ash," Iris informed him as she started to float on her back again.

Ash felt the sinking feeling rise inside him, "I…um I would…" but he let his voice trail off as Iris and Pikachu and a the other Pokemon gave him an odd look.

"Are you feeling okay, Ash?" the girl with purple hair asked starting to swim over to him, "you've been acting a little strange today-"

"No, no I'm fine," Ash said backing away from her

"Are you sure because-"

"Emo emo ga ga emolga!" Iris turned to see her electric type Pokémon had fallen into the water and flawing around.

"Ahhh! Emolga!" Iris cried swimming over to help her Pokémon, "don't do anything; I don't want you to shock everyone in the water!"

While Iris was turned Ash quickly removed his wet black shirt and placed it on the pool side next to the pool toys. Ash could feel the sun shining it's warm rays on his bare back, but it didn't bring the pleasant feeling to him like it would to most people it made the raven haired boy frown. He instantly pressed his back against the pool wall. He winced and grunted slightly at how rough the wall felt against his bare back.

_'I can't let anyone see it,'_ Ash thought sinking lower in the water, _'it…it would be weird if anyone did…'_

When Iris turned back around, she seems to blush at the sight of his bare chest, but when Iris saw Ash staring she turned away and tried to stifle a giggled.

"Come on Ash let's play," Iris held up a beach ball before hitting it sending it flying toward him.

Ash gasped and as a reflex it hit back, it flew back at Iris who caught it.

"Good hit Ash-" she started only to see that ash had disappeared under the water, "oh so he wants to swim," she dove into the water.

Iris scanned the water for her friend; she was going to give up when she felt something brush against her leg. She turned just in time to see Ash, their eyes locked for a second before Ash seemed a bit embarrassed before he rushed back up to the surface. Thinking it was a game Iris smiled and followed.

"Gotcha ya, Ash!" the purple haired girl cried as she blinked water from her brown eyes and hit him playfully on the shoulder

But to her surprise Ash screamed as if someone had stabbed him, he whirled around to look at her, his eye seemed frighten.

"Wha?! Ash are you…are you okay?" Iris asked feeling very confused at his reaction

Ash stared at her blankly, "I…I uh…m'fine,"

Iris made a face, "Are you sure?"

He nodded as he wiped water from his face.

The nod wasn't very convincing but Ash gave a playful smile before splashing her with water, making her laugh. The purple haired girls shrugged, deciding not to pester Ash about it, laughed and splashed him back.

Throughout the whole time Iris and Ash spent in the pool Iris noticed how strange her raven haired friend was acting. He wasn't as playful as he normally should be; he wasn't splashing around or playing water tag. He refused to have a swimming race and he didn't even want to take a turn on the diving board!

The purple haired girl glanced at Ash as she climbed the ladder of the diving board. He was near the side of the pool, with his back against the wall he seemed deep in thought. Iris reached the top of the ladder and climbed onto the diving board.

"Hey Ash!" Iris called, Ash looked up at her, "watch this!"

The dragon loving girl jumped from the diving board, she did a flip in the air before tucking her knees to her chest and splashed into the water. Ash smiled a bit as Iris broke the surface a wide smile on her wet face.

"Come on Ash, why don't you give it a try?" Iris asked swimming over to him

"I rather not, Iris," he mumbled

Iris frowned, "Ash why not?" she had asked this question a few times before only to get the same answer.

"I just don't want to,"

Iris sighed and swam in front of him, "Come on, what are you afraid of?" she reached and grabbed his arm and started to tug, "you know you want to, besides it be fun!"

Ash seems to blush a bit, "No…I mean I would but-Hey Iris stop pulling," the tugging of his friend was making his feet slip on the slippery floor of the pool

"Not until you jump off the diving board!" Iris giggled,

The raven haired boy sweatdropped and shook his head_ 'No…I mean I would b-but then she'll see it I can't have her see it… I just can't'_ Ash thought as Iris tugged on him,

"Ash, what's the matter with you? Why don't you want to do anything?" Iris asked crossing her arms over her still developing breast

Ash gave a nervous laugh, "B-But I do want to do stuff…just not swimming…"

"Oh, okay…" Iris gave a small smile, "but if you don't want to swim," she laid on her back, "how about we just float and…look at the sky instead?"

Ash inwardly sighed, at least there was no chance of her seeing his back if they were just floating "Sure why not," Ash laid on his back to.

The duo floated opposite of each other, their heads inches apart. They just lay their watching the blue sky and the clouds that drifted by, they ever so often saying a few words here and there.

Over near the shallow end of the pool the Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott, Emolga and Axew watched their trainers. They thought the fluffiness between them was cute, but even so they had also seen the strange behavior of the raven haired boy. Not even Pikachu had seen him act this jumpy or strange. They chatted among themselves trying to figure it out, only to come to a conclusion that seemed to make sense. It was Ash's back. He kept trying to hide it from everyone; every time someone came close he would instantly press himself against the rough pool wall and try to get them to go away as quickly as possible. What was he trying to hide? Wanting to figure out the answer to their question the small group sent Oshawott to take a look.

The Sea Otter Pokémon dove into the water. Even though he preferred fresh water over chlorinated pool water Oshawott swam in it, scanning the water he spotted the two trainers. Both of their backs were visible, he craned his neck to look at Ash's back, the water type Pokémon had to do a double take on what he saw. He was confused, what was that and how did it get there? Oshawott swam up closer to his trainer's back and lightly ran his stubby hand over the area, but he quickly wish he hadn't when Ash bolted straight up. The water type Pokémon only managed to grab Ash's shoulder before he pulled himself from the water.

"Oshawott, what are you doing?!" Ash cried as he tried to shake the water type Pokémon off. Iris laughed as water splashed everywhere, "Oshawott get off, get off, get off!" the raven haired boy was worried he'd point out the fault on his back

"Don't worry, Ash, I got Oshawott," Iris said but as she reached for the Pokémon, her brown eyes noticed something. Something on Ash's back, she couldn't really make it out, since Oshawott was blocking her view and Ash wouldn't stop moving, but it looked kinda reddish. But before she could say anything about it the Sea Otter Pokémon was flung from Ash's back and landed right in front of her sending water into her face, blinding.

As she blinked and wiped water from her face Iris asked, "Ash are you alright?"

"Uh-huh, yeah I'm fine," he responded.

Now that her vision was clear Iris saw that Ash was now a few paces away from her, "Oshawott just kinda scared me-"

"No, I mean is your back okay?" Iris asked, "I saw something on it,"

At this comment Iris noticed her raven haired friend's face pale a bit, "What…what do you mean I-Iris?" he stammered after a few seconds of silence as he forced a shaky smile on his face.

"I mean I saw this red thing on your back, that's what," Iris said her voice sounding a bit concerned, Iris could see that worried look wash into Ash's amber eyes again

Ash could feel his heart pounding madly in his chest, _'Did she see it? Please don't tell me she saw it!'_ he thought franticly, he forced a nervous laugh, "Um th-there's nothing there Iris,"

"Are you sure?" she asked arching an eyebrow and moving a bit closer, "because I'm sure I saw something,"

"It's nothing I swear," Ash responded, the purple haired girl could see the corner of Ash's mouth starting to twitch, _'What's the matter with him? Ash has never acted this weird before…'_

The purple haired girl reached her hand out "Come on Ash I swear I saw something, now let me see your back-"

"NO!" Ash shouted pulling away as Iris's fingers brushed over his shoulder, the worried look in his eyes shifted into what looked like fear.

Iris frowned, "Well if it's nothing you should let me-"

"Hey guys, I'm back!" both trainer's looked up to see Cilan standing at the door, "I've already started making lunch, it's almost ready you two should hop out and get that chlorine off so we can all eat lunch!"

"Awesome Cilan," Ash said quickly grabbing a towel placing it around his shoulders and rushing out of the pool and past the connoisseur in a very hurried manner, "phew saved by a connoisseur," he muttered to himself when they were out of earshot

Cilan arched an eyebrow, "What's up with Ash?" he asked Iris

The purple haired trainer only shrugged, "I wish I knew," she remarked pulling herself from the water and started to help Axew out of his Ducklett inner tube

* * *

I don't know why but I decided to break this story into chapters. It's more than likely going to be posted tomorrow though...so just stayed tune to find out what happens next!  
BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS:Review if ya want


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would, it's just that my dad stole my laptop and I had to type this entire thing on my mom's laptop instead! AGH! Dad why did you have to such a jerk and steal my laptop, ugh you make me so mad sometimes?! Whoops this is a father's day fanfic so I probably shouldn't say that…anyway go on and read! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Ash, are you almost done in there?" Iris asked, quietly tapping on the bathroom door, "Cilan said lunch is ready!"

"…Yeah I'm almost done," came the voice of her friend

"Alright, then," Iris said softly as she adjusted her yellow hair ties, "I'll be waiting outside with Cilan and the others,"

The purple haired girl stood at the door, until she heard a mumbled okay from the bathroom, she slipped out the room closing the door with a soft click.

As she walked down the hallway the dragon type trainer couldn't help but think to herself, _'I saw something on Ash's back…I know I did, but what was it? All I could make out was a reddish splotch on his skin,'_ Iris sighed, _'Whatever it is Ash is sure protective of who see it…'_

Hearing that the door had closed Ash poked his head out of the bathroom and sighed. Seeing that the room was empty he stepped out into the room they were renting at the Pokémon Center and let the towel he had been wearing around his shoulders fall to the floor. Looking into the mirror that was on the wall the raven haired boy groaned at what he saw.

There on his back rested a large scar. It started just below Ash's right shoulder blade and stopped a few inches from his left hip. The start of the scar was a deep red but as it went across his back it darkened into a blue, purple and then a deep almost black purple. It almost looked like a really bad bruise but it wasn't, it was just a really long oddly colored scar, a scar that the raven haired boy didn't like looking at. Ash reached his hand over his shoulder and slowly pressed his fingers one the middle of his back were the scar was a blue color, only to wince and groan a bit at the pain it brought by touching it with too much pressure. When he pulled his hand away he frowned as blood stained his fingers.

"Damn it," he muttered as he bit his lip, "probably wasn't the best idea to put my back up against that pool wall," Ash picked the towel off the floor and pressed it against his back, he winced at the sudden pain but left the towel there until the small amount of blood had stopped flowing.

Ash quickly rolled the towel up in a ball and tossed it in the corner of the room, hoping that no one would notice it and how there were a splotch or two of blood on it. Besides himself there was only one other person who knew about the scar/bruise on his back and that other person was his mother. Neither of the two liked to talk much about it, but every so often when his mom would call she asked if the scar was causing any pain or other trouble. The raven haired boy would always say everything was fine, even when things weren't fine, he didn't want to worry his mother about the scar on his back knowing she'd worry if he did. Ash had to admit though, the scar was rather bothersome, sometimes it would itch and he would have to resist the urge to scratch it not only because he knew it would draw attention to his back it was also because he knew it he scratch to hard he would only end up making it bleed. At times the skin on the scar would peel, which was just plain gross, other times when Pikachu would leap onto his shoulder the electric type Pokémon would hit his back at times sending a ripple of pain through him. Impacts that, were heavier than Pikachu, would sometime cause his scar to bleed which forced Ash to stop whatever he was doing to make the bleeding stop. All these problems were mostly because when he got the injury on his back it never actually healed like it should and now the scar was sensitive to just about everything. The raven haired boy didn't really know how he'd managed to keep his scar a secret since most times it was rather hard to cover it up from Cilan and Iris, but luckily neither of them has seemed to notice it.

_'Well at least I hope they haven't noticed it yet,'_ Ash thought, remembering how Iris was really close to seeing the scar on his back. Keeping this secret to himself wasn't the easiest thing to do, but ash rather keep it a secret than try to explain to his friends how he got the scar on his back.

Slowly Ash pulled his shirt over his head, he made a face as the material of the shirt made his scar itch he lightly scratched it but resisted the urge to scratch any harder, when he was fully dressed he made his outside. After a bit of searching he spotted Cilan and Iris at a picnic table in a park that was not too far away from Pokémon Center.

"Hey," Ash said as he sat beside Iris, who was resting her chin on her hands, she smiled.

"Hey," she responded then turned to Cilan who was still putting food on plates, "Cilan are you almost done?" the connoisseur didn't answer or might of not heard the purple haired girl since he lost in his own conversation about the connoisseur convention he had been at, "he's been talking nonstop about that stupid connoisseur convention thing for the past 15 minutes, I stopped listen five seconds in,"

Ash laughed a bit, but said nothing else as his attention seemed to be absorbed by the park they were in. All around kids and their fathers were out and about having fun.

This made the raven haired boy frowned, _'Well it makes sense, it is June 16th, Father's Day,'_ Ash thought as he felt his heart dropped into his stomach.

Over by a pond a little boy sat with a tight grip on a fishing pole, his dad standing close behind. Suddenly the sinker that sat in the pond went under the water and the little boy gasped.

"Daddy! Daddy! I gotta bite, I gotta bite!" he cried smiling

"Alright, great job!" the father exclaimed, "now quick, rile it in!"

"Okay," the boy started to crank the handle of fishing pole

"Wait, wait not so fast, do it slow!" the dad added, the little boy obeyed

"I got it! I think I got it daddy!" the little boy started to pull on the pool, but what even was on the line was strong and started to pull back, "Ah! Daddy help, I-I d-don't think I-I can hold on, AH!"

The father lunged forward and got a grip on the pool, "It's okay, just keep pulling!"

Ash watched as the boy and his father yanked on fishing pole, the water in the pond splashed about until out popped at Magikarp.

"Alright great job, son!" the father said patting the boy on the head, even though the Magikarp was rather small and couldn't be worth much of anything, the boy was ecstatic!

"We did it daddy! We did it!" he cried jumping around with the Pokémon flopping around in his arms, but just then the Magikarp slipped formed the boys arms and splashed into the pond. The water soaked the father and his son.

"Oh well, we almost had it!" the dad chuckled.

The boy giggled, "Ha, ha, yeah your right," the boy reached down and grabbed the fishing pole again, "can we try again, daddy? This time I wanna try and catch a super big Magikarp!"

"Alright, then let's try again." the father said laughing

"Hey, Ash?" Iris asked seeing that her raven haired friend was staring off into space again, she looked at him for a few moments before following his gaze only to see the boy fishing with his dad.

_'What is he staring at?'_ Iris thought, she frowned and started to snap her fingers in from of his face, "Hey earth to Ash? Hey is anyone in there?" she asked poking his head

Ash jumped and blinked, "Uh…w-what did you something Iris?" he asked turning his attention back to the picnic table.

"Yeah, I said do you wanna eat? Your foods getting cold," the purple haired girl said with a soft smile

Ash looked down to see that Cilan had placed a plate of food in front of him, he laughed "Er, uh right, sorry about that…I-I was a little preoccupied, um thanks Cilan" the connoisseur didn't answer as he continued to chat, even though no one but himself was listening.

_'Preoccupied?'_ Iris thought starting to eat her own food, _'how could Ash be preoccupied, I mean its lunch! Ash is never thinking about anything but food when it's meal time!"_

As he ate the raven haired boy looked around again, his heart feeling worse and worse each time he saw some kid with their dad.

"But, dad," Ash looked up to see a teenage girl, maybe around 16 or 17, with her arms folded across her chest and an unhappy look on her face, "ugh, out of all the places in the town, you wanted to bring me here?"

The man with her, her father, only laughed, "Yup, it's just me and you today, sweetheart," he kissed her on the top of the head

She squealed, "Daddy! That's, like, _so_ embarrassing!"

"You never mind it when I do it at home," the girl's father said placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close

"Well, duh, cause that's home," she snorted rolling her eyes

"Oh come on, sweetheart, lighten up you said you wouldn't mind spending time with me today, and you let me chose the place" the father said, "now come on and just enjoy the park with your old man,"

"But, dad the park is so boring-"the teen girl suddenly cut herself off and stopped in her tracks

"What? What is it, sweetheart?" the father asked stopping as well

The girl's cheeks turned red and she softly squealed, "OMG! I-It can't be! B-But it is!"

"What?!" the dad asked looking around franticly wanting to know what his daughter was looking at

"I-It's Alex!" she squealed

"W-Who?" the father asked.

In response the girl gave a happy squeal and pointed over to the sidewalk were a teen, about the girl's age, who wore a black sweatshirt, ripped jeans and had bright red hair that was swooped to one side, the guy named Alex had shiny teal eyes, he was on a skateboard doing other rather dangerous skateboard tricks.(TG2012: I don't ride a skateboard so I wouldn't know any skateboard tricks…) Not too far away stood a man, Alex's father, who frowned in disapproval at his son's dangerous actions, at his feet sat some sort of wood work project which his son had abandoned a while ago.

Seeing how his daughter was blushing madly and looking all starry eyed at the red head teen he came to one conclusion, "Sweetheart, please don't tell me you fine this, uh…young man attractive, because you don't right?"

But he got his answer when his daughter giggled all giddy like when Alex sped down the sidewalk right through a flock of Pidove, causing them to scatter in fright. The dad frowned as if to be wondering why in the world his daughter would be attracted to such a kid, the girl who glanced up at her father frowned when she saw the look on his face.

"Ugh, dad stop it! Alex is not that bad of a guy! He's, like a straight B student and he's…h-he's just, so adorable, I mean just look at him!" the teen gushed

The father rolled his eyes before opening his mouth, but before he could say anything he closed it and smiled a sly smile, "Well since you like this guy so much," he reached down and took his daughter's hand, "why don't we both go over there and hang out with this Alex guy?"

"Wha- Wait! What?!" the girl cried as her father started to lead her over to where Alex was, "no, dad, no! I can't talk to Alex that would be like _so_ embarrassing!"

"How come?" the dad asked as they made their way closer.

"How come?!" the daughter repeated, "i-it's because that…that's _Alex_!" she squealed louder than she meant to so loud in fact that Alex actually heard and looked up from performing a trick and gave a friendly way just as his skateboard rolled into the grass which caused it to flip over and making Alex fall face first in the grass.

The father laughed a bit, but his daughter nudged him, "Dad," she hissed, "don't embarrass me!"

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you, I know what I'm doing, besides I'm an expert at matchmaking," the father said proudly, "besides how else do you think I meant your mother?"

The girl groaned, as her face grew red, "Dad…"

That's all Ash could hear before they both moved out of ear shot. Ash sighed as he watched the dad and the blushing teen walk off, the sight made the ache in his heart even greater. Iris stared at her friend, she had also heard and seen the conversation between the father and his daughter, she found it cute but for some reason she could tell Ash didn't feel that way by the odd sad look that could be seen in his amber eyes.

"Ash," Iris said softly.

This time he heard her and slowly turned so his amber eyes met her big brown eyes, "Uh…yeah Iris?" he answered slowly.

She gave a small smile, "Um, y-you're not eating," Iris reached out and touched his forehead with her hand, "are you feeling alright?"

Ash felt his cheeks warm a bit and pulled away and fixed his eyes down on his plate, "Uh, don't worry Iris, I'm fine," he shoved two forkfuls of food into his mouth as if to prove his point.

"Are you sure you're alright, you're not getting sick or anything are you?" Iris asked feeling a bit concerned

Ash just gave a small nod, even though his mind was elsewhere, _'Why couldn't he be like all those other dads? It's just not fair how he did all those things… and then just left me and mom-'_ but before he could even finish his thought he heard the sound of a bat cracking broke through the air which was quickly followed by a voice that said:

"Hey, look out!"

Ash lifted his head, but before he could figure out the source of the sound, there was a dull thud sound.

"AGGH!" Ash cried loudly making food fly from his mouth making him almost choke on it. Out of nowhere he felt something hard hit him square in the back; this instantly hurt the scar on his back sending pain rushing all over.

"Ash are you okay?" Iris asked as she watched Ash clench his teeth and struggle to hold back another cry of pain.

"I…I think I'm fine," Ash grunted, giving a lopsided smile to Iris even though he was positive the scar on his back was bleeding again. Despite his pain though Ash turn to see what had hit him only to find a baseball sitting in the grass, he frowned at it an reached down and picked it up.

"Where did that come from?" Iris asked looking at the white and red ball, but as if to answer her question a man jogged up to them.

"Hey, uh sorry about that," he said, the man had dark brown almost black hair that was long and tied into a ponytail, and he had green eyes that looked kind and nice the man gave a lopsided smile, "sorry about the baseball, you're not hurt are you?"

(TG2012: and no that's not Ash's dad if your wondering…)

Ash could only stare at the man, a blank expression on his face.

Iris arched an eyebrow and nudged him, "Ash you are okay right," the raven haired boy blinked and nodded without taking his eyes off the man that stood before them

"Well that's good to hear," he glanced over his shoulder and gave a smile, "Chris be careful on you next swing, okay?"

Iris looked past the man to see a little boy around 7 or 8, with a baseball bat in his hand, seeing Iris he gave a sheepish smile, "Okay daddy, oh and did you find my ball?"

"Yeah, it's right here," he answered before chuckling, "boy that kid has one heck of a swing," than he looked at Ash who still had the baseball, Ash stared back that oddly blank expression still plastered on his face, the man arch his eyebrow slightly before looking over to Iris.

The purple haired girl gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, um right you baseball," she once again nudged Ash, "Ash what are you doing? Give the baseball back,"

And as if a spell had been lifted from him, Ash jumped slightly, "Huh…o-oh right," he shakily held out the baseball to the man, "er…s-sorry…" he stammered.

The man laughed a bit, "No problem," he turned and started back over towards his son, "okay this time Chris I'm gonna pitch you a fast one okay?"

The boy laughed and nodded.

_'What is the matter with him?' _Iris thought as she turned in her seat to resume eating. Ash was still turned in his own chair staring at the man and the kid with the baseball bat, she tried to read the expression on his face but she just couldn't it was to unreadable, _'I wish he would tell me what's the matter…I mean what could he possibly be thinking?'_

* * *

What is Ash thinking find out in the last chapter of A Scar!

Review please

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: I'll update as soon as I can hopefully by the end of this week or less and as for A Different Kind of Princess…let's just say I'm still working on it…:3 but don't worry it will be done hopefully by the end of June...like I said hopefully...


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter guys, sorry I couldn't update in a while, I just got my laptop back from my dad. So anyway enjoy!

* * *

Night had fallen and the purple haired girl stared up at the ceiling of the room the trio had rented in the Pokémon Center. Since it was dark no one could see the frown that lingered on her face. Iris rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, 11:11, it read she sighed, for the past few hours she had tried to get to sleep but she just couldn't. Iris was just too worried about Ash; her brain whirled with questions about her friend's odd behavior.

Iris sighed and closed her eyes as she thought about what happened today, '_1st it was the pool where he didn't want to anything at all , then it was lunch were he barley paid attention to anything, and after that it was at dinner where he claimed he wasn't hungry, and went straight to bed! That's just plain crazy, I mean Ash not being hungry?! That's…just to unreal!' _the purple haired girl sighed and placed her hands behind her head and blinked her eyes opened, _'Whatever is bothering Ash it has to be about what's on his back from this morning at the pool, I mean that's when all his strange behavior started anyway-'_ but just then something caught her attention.

The sound of bed sheets scuffling made Iris turn her head slightly to the left, she squinted in the darkness only to see the shadowy figure of her raven haired friend sitting up in his bed. Iris watched as Ash just sat there for a moment leaning against the head board until Iris heard him give a sigh that's when he pulled the blankets from his body and climbed out of the bed. Iris watched as her friend paced silently around the room, outside the full moon sent soft light into the room allowing her to catch brief glances of Ash's face. The expression on his face was the same it had been all day, to Iris it looked like a mix between worry, fear and something she couldn't quite pin point.

Suddenly her friend spoke, "I…I wish I could tell someone," Ash muttered in a hushed voice, this comment was followed by a small sound, it almost sounded like whimper, "I w-wish I could…but I can't…"

_'Tell me Ash!'_ Iris wanted to say but kept quiet and watched Ash as he continued to pace around the room. With each step the purple haired girl could see Ash's expression becoming more and more distressed. But distressed about what? She just didn't know.

Slowly Ash stopped his pacing and stood in front of the window, with the moonlight shinning on his face, Iris watched as Ash slowly lowered his head. His jet black bangs dropped over his eyes hiding them from her vision. Ash's hands slowly formed into fist and he tightly clenched, so tightly in fact that his fist couldn't help but tremble somewhat. Iris stayed frozen in her bed, she was worried for her raven haired friend and she debated in her head if she should sit up and talk to him or not. But Iris didn't have time to make up her mind though, because all of a sudden Ash abruptly turned and darted towards the door.

"Ash?" Iris said in a hushed voice as she sat up, but Ash didn't hear her as he slipped out of the room and into the dark hallway.

_'Why do I have to feel this way?' _the boy thought as he silently made his way down the hallway and fought to ignore the horrible achy pain he that had been in his chest all day. It wasn't physical pain though it was intense emotional pain, a pain he had dealt with for a while, a pain that he was able to brush off or handle 384 days of the year. It was only on this day, June 16th, when he struggled to fight off this pain. But for some reason ash found that this June 16th the pain that tugged on his heart strings was worse than it had even been since that day five years ago.

_'I just don't understand why I can't shake this feeling off,' _Ash thought miserably as he put his hand to his chest were the pain was located in hopes of suppressing it but emotional pain unlike physical pain couldn't be eased by pressing your hand against it.

Realizing that the raven haired boy gave another whimper as tears stung his eyes, Ash bit his wobbling lip as he thought, _'No…n-no crying…crying won't make anything better, I don't need to cry…'_ quickly he blinked his eyes and took a breath, _'I just need to talk to mom…'_

Ash slipped into the video phone room and he quickly went to the one in the far corner of the room and picked up the phone. This caused to screen to come to life and made a bright light hit him square in the face, Ash had to blink a few times to keep it from blinding him.

Insert phone number, the touch screen of the video phone read.

_'She won't pick up,' _sneered a voice in the back of Ash's head, _'it's already 11:15 you know she won't pick up'_

Ash felt his eyes prick tears again as he knew the voice was right, but none the less Ash started to jab his mom's phone number into the touch screens keypad.

_'Who could he be calling at this hour?'_ Iris thought, she had followed Ash down the hallway and now had pressed her body against the wall so the shadows hid her, as she watched. Every few seconds Iris could hear the faint sound of the phone ringing; each time it did she could see Ash bite his lip harder and harder. By the time her ears picked up the sound of the third Iris noticed how glassy Ash's eyes appeared.

_'Are those…i-is Ash…?' _she thought but she was given an answer before she could even finish thinking.

With his face still illuminated by the video phone's bright screen, Iris could see tears slowly dripping down his cheeks and every so often those tears were followed by a sniffling sound.

_'He's crying…'_ Iris thought her eyes widening at the sight, _'why is he crying?'_

A fourth ring then a fifth ring rang through the silence, tears continued to wet Ash's face as he whimpered a bit. Finally there was a sixth ring.

There was a long pause.

Silence hung heavily in the air.

The only sound Iris could hear was the sound of her own heart beating and Ash how was still quietly crying.

Finally the dead silence was broken when the sound of his call going to voicemail reached Ash's disappointed ears. The realization that his mom wasn't picking hit him hard like a ton of bricks. The boy shakily raised his hand to his heart as it began to ache more than ever; it hurt as if had been brutally ripped in two. Ash could no longer fight back the tears that welled up in his eyes and allowed them to freely dribble down his cheeks. He stood there in that position, not moving a muscle as the recorded voice of the telephone operator started to play in his head.

Anger, fatigue and sadness, three unpleasant emotions all mixed together were swirling around in his chest. As tears blurred his vision, Ash allowed the phone to slip from his hand; he hardly flinched when it clattered loudly on the table. The horrible sadness of that memory five years ago always bugged him on certain days but today it was too overwhelming, and the feeling of having this overwhelming emotion bottled up inside just made the boy's brain feel like mush.

_'I have to tell someone, I just have to,' _Ash thought as soft sobs shook his body, _'if I don't this feeling will eat me from the inside out and it'll drive me crazy! B-But…I-I'm just too sc-scared to tell a-anyone…'_ Ash reached a hand up and wiped his nose, as he did so he could help but feel angry rise in him as well, _'this horrible feeling, ugh it's all because of this stupid scar!'_ just then the scar on his back started to itch this only made Ash more angry, _'ugh I hate this scar so much!'_

The feeling of his shirt rubbing against his scar quickly became annoying so he quickly removed the shirt and tossed it on the floor, Ash reached over his shoulder to itch the scar but as he placed his hand on it he grunted. The flesh on his back was still sore from where he had been hit in the back earlier that day with the baseball. This caused a fresh flow of tears to spring into his eyes, not because of the pain that his scar brought it was because of the way that man looked at him. It was a look Ash's father gave him, but unlike the man in the park who only gave the kind look because he was being friendly, Ash's dad gave the kind look for an entirely different meaning. A meaning Ash really didn't want to think about.

Over in the corner Iris stood with her hand over her mouth. Using the light that from the video phone she could now see the awful looking scar on Ash's back.

Iris stared at it as her mind began to whirl with questions, _'Is that what Ash was trying to hide from me this morning? That scar...how in the world did it even get there…?' _the purple haired girl then blinked, _' well the only way I'm going to find out is by asking him,'_ Iris nodded before taking a small breath and took a few small steps out her shadowy hiding place.

"Ash?" she softly asked, but her raven haired friend didn't hear her because of the sobs that shook his body. Slowly Iris made her way forward and reached her hand out and placed it on Ash's shoulder, "Ash?"

This time Ash reacted, he cried out and whirled around, then seeing how close Iris was to him jumped back but this only resulted in Ash slamming his back into the wall. The raven haired boy felt air him as he crumpled to the floor and he moaned as the pain from his scar rippled through him.

"A-Ash I'm so sorry…I-I didn't mean to scare you…" Iris stammered before she let her voice trail off and watched as Ash pressed his body against the wall and cuddled his knees to his bare chest and hid his face from her as he tried to stop crying, "are you okay?" she asked as she slowly knelt down in front of her friend.

Her only response was more crying.

The purple haired girl sat there for a moment, not really knowing what to do. She let her eyes wonder around the room, since she decided that Ash didn't want her to see him cry that's when she noticed a small dark splotch on the wall. Iris reached up and let it stain her fingers when she looked at it more closely she quickly recognized it as blood.

"Ash is your back bleeding?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

Ash pulled away, "No," he murmured in a muffled voice

Iris knew he was lying, "Ash let me see your back, it's bleeding-"

"NO!" Ash shouted lifting his head from his knees, but he wished he hadn't when he felt pain rush down his spine, causing him to cry out.

"Come on Ash…don't be such a little kid," she said giving a faint smile.

Ash looked at her, and sniffled. Iris could see how red and tried Ash's eyes looked as tears ran down his face, the boy looked miserable.

"Let me just see Ash," Iris said, "please,"

Ash didn't know what made him do it; maybe it was because he was just too tired to argue or maybe it was because she said please, he really did know, but none the less he moved forward and scooted closer to his purple haired friend. She gave a smile and then patted her lap, telling him it was okay to rest his head there, Ash hesitated slightly but he gave in and placed his head on her lap. It was then when he realized how dizzy and light headed he felt from all the crying, he was grateful for Iris's lap to rest his head on.

"There, now doesn't that feel better?" Iris said in a soothing voice, Ash nodded.

While Ash laid still Iris looked at the scar that covered most of his back. It made her frown, as she wonder how Ash could of gotten such a scar and it made her shudder slightly as she thought of how it must of hurt when the scar was given to him. But Iris knew better, she knew the only way to get Ash to answer her questions was by getting him to calm down a bit. So gently she scooted Ash's head off her lap and gently placed it on the cool floor.

"I'm going to get something for your back, okay?" Iris said as she got to her feet, ash again answered her with a nod.

Ash gave a shaky sigh as Iris left him in the dark room; the only light that brightens the room was the video phone which was now making that annoying beeping sound that phones make when you forget to hit the end button on a call. He closed his eyes for a moment as the coolness of the floor seemed to calm him a bit; Ash had nearly jumped out of his skin when Iris had scared him like that.

_'She saw it…'_ he thought, _'what am I going to tell her if she asks anything…should I say anything, I mean I want to tell someone to make this feeling go away,'_ he couldn't help but grimace as the feeling in his chest still lingered, _'should I tell her…?'_

When Iris returned she had with her the small medical kit Cilan always kept in his backpack, she sat next to Ash and allowed him to rest his head back down on her lap before she looked at the scar again. It took her awhile to see where the blood was flowing from but when she did find it and touch it Ash cringed and whimpered.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly as she applied some Neosporin on the large bloody cut the baseball from this afternoon had caused.

Ash bit his lip as he felt the stinging sensation from the medicine hit his back, "Yeah…i-it hurts,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Iris said as she grabbed a band aid from the kit, the only one she could find was the jumbo one, she quickly started unwrapped it.

"I-It's okay," ash sniffled, "it always hurts,"

"What always hurts?" Iris asked as she placed the band aid on the bleeding cut and pressed down gently.

"My…m-my scar always hurts…" Ash answered.

"Why?" she asked as she quietly started to put the items back into the medical kit,

There was a small pause, "…Because i-it just does…"

Iris knew that was also a lie, but she just said, "Oh…okay," she slowly started to rub his back, as she did so she tried to avoid Ash's scar as much as possible.

There was silence between the two. The only sounds that were audio able was their breathing and the beeping of the video phone.

"How long has that scar been there?" Iris asked after a long moment

Ash didn't answer.

"How did you get that scar, Ash?"

Silence.

"Aren't you going to answer me Ash?"

Nothing.

Iris inwardly sighed, she didn't know what to do this scar on his back, it was obviously making him feel bad but it was also obvious that Ash didn't want to talk about it.

"Ash I-I'm just trying to make you feel better," Iris said, "but I can't if you don't say anything,"

She sat there expecting more silence, but instead she heard a whimpering sound and then she felt something wet and warm dripping on her leg.

"Ash…" Iris said sympathetic as she saw that he was crying

Ash sniffled and tried to keep himself from crying any harder as he said, "I-I want to tell you Iris…b-but…"

"But what?" Iris asked as she stopped rubbing his back and started to mess with his messy black hair.

"C-Can you promise, that you won't tell anyone?" Ash asked in a shaky voice.

The purple haired girl nodded, "Yeah, Ash, I promise,"

"Promise?" he asked, Iris couldn't help but smile Ash sounded like a little five year old when he said that.

"I swear on Zekrom and Reshiram that I won't tell anyone" Iris reassured him with a kind smile

There was a pause, "Okay…I-I tell you,"

Iris helped him sit up against the wall and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder and then Ash started to slowly talk about the scar on his back.

Ash had gotten the scar five years, on this day June 16th, from the person known as his father. Ash told of how when his mom and dad got divorced he'd go see his dad over the weekends, but Ash didn't like to go visit his dad because of one reason. Ash's father would always beat him, and sometimes it was for no reason at all, other times it was because his father was upset that Ash had to be around. His father would beat him with his fist, a belt or just about anything that was lying around just because he knew he could and by the time the beating was over Ash was crying, bruised, hurting and was shoved into a dark closet. Ash hated being the dark closet, even though it was no larger than a coat closet the five year old was always afraid something was going to jump out of the darkness and hurt him like his father had. Most times Ash could be in the closet about half of the time he was at his father's house and was only let out to eat and use the bathroom, the only other way he avoid being locked in the closet was when he'd steered clear of his father the whole time he was there and stayed on his good side, which was hard since he really didn't have a good side.

"H-He would beat you up?" Iris asked, "for no reason at all?"

Ash nodded and sniffled, "Yeah…a-and the when he did he'd would always give me that look,"

"What look?" Iris asked who was messing with his hair.

"The look t-the guy in the park gave us at lunch," Ash responded, Iris looked confused, "h-he would always give me a kind look and laugh and then walk off as if he deiced not to beat me instead, but he always come back with something to beat me with or with his fist raised…"

"Is that why you froze up when we were talking to the guy in the park?" Iris inquired

Ash nodded and wiped his nose, "Yes…I-I thought he was going to hit me…so I-I just…" he let his voice trail off knowing that Iris understood, after a pause Ash coughed a bit, and then he also said, "…now that I think about it I-I can remember that my dad, he'd n-never beat me on my face,"

"Your face?" Iris said looking at his z marked face, "Why?"

"Because he knew if my mom saw any the cuts and bruises he gave on the rest of my body on my face, she'd freak," Ash responded, "so he'd always hit me on my arms and legs, you know the places that cloths would cover up, a-and he would say i-if I told anyone about him beating me h-he would…"

"He would what?" Iris asked looking into his tired looking amber eyes, Ash just looked up at her and a hurt looked washed over his face and he bit his lip as his eyes burned with tears. The raven haired boy just shook his head, Iris felt her heart ache for Ash as she quickly understood that he meant, if he told anyone about his dad beating him that horrible man would do something to hurt Ash really bad maybe even to the point of ending his life.

"Oh, Ash," Iris said pulling him into a hug as he started to cry again.

It took a while but Iris was able to calm him down again and after a bit of silence Ash continued to speak. The raven haired boy told of the time when his father beat him and somehow was able to cut his back, the result of that beating was horrible and the pain spoke for itself when Ash told of how the pain hurt so much that he was crumpled on the floor and couldn't move for a while. But his father seemed to ignore his pain and got furious because of how Ash's blood stained the carpet, and he shoved the raven haired boy in the dark closet. When he was let out again his father had calmed down and bit and had told him to get out, being too afraid of what might happened if he didn't the five year was able to get to his feet but only feel over again because of the dizzy feeling from the blood he had lost and how badly his back hurt. That's when it registered in the man's brain that the beating had been too much for the boy and the cut on his back was more server then he thought it was. In fact it turned out that the cut on his back needed stiches, but instead of taking the little boy to the hospital Ash's father decided to stich it up himself.

"I remember that I passed out about three times because it hurt so bad," Ash said, he was resting his head on Iris lap again because he was feeling dizzy again, "I don't remember how many stiches he gave me though…all I remember is waking up on the couch with an ice pack on my back…"

Iris didn't know what to say so she only nodded.

When the five year old boy was told he was going to be sent back when the following weekend rolled around he wasn't feeling good. And it was because of the stiches, they were not done properly and they had gotten infected, but of course he said nothing to this to his mother. Ash didn't tell his mother he had a fever or that he felt dizzy and light headed and felt like he was going to throw up half the time all he told her was that he didn't want to go this weekend. Not knowing about what was going on at his father's house Mrs. Ketchum said he had to go not only because he would go anyway it was because that weekend happened to be Father's Day. So even after begging, he was placed in the car and his mother drove him to the dad's house. When he got there the boy didn't do anything or say anything, knowing that his father would like it better if he just stayed quiet and stayed out of his way, and since he was feeling sick he just laid down on the couch, so he wouldn't bother the man. Ash laid there for a long time, he nodded off a few times but he remembered how he woke up one time to see his father looming over him. The man had found out about Ash's fever by touching his forehead and asked if he felt sick, knowing that his father probably wouldn't care Ash used his better judgment and lied and said no.

But to Ash's surprise the man had gotten angry, Ash was unaware that his father had already seen the infection on his back and quickly figured out the boy was lying. Ash tried to dyne that he had lied about being sick, but he couldn't, he was burning up and he was so weak he couldn't sit up or move or anything. That's when the father went into rage and stormed off, Ash was terrified when his father didn't come back, what was his father doing? Was he upset? Was he going to get beaten again? The little boy didn't know what to do as he began to cry he cried so hard that he vomited all over the couch, but even so the man didn't return. He covered the mess with a pillow and rested his head on it as he struggled to keep the rest of what was in his stomach down.

"I remember falling back asleep," Ash said, as Iris started to rub his back to help suppress the hiccupping that had started from crying so much, "b-but when I woke up that's when it happened,"

When the boy blinked his eyes open he found that the house had become dark had he slept the entire day? No, he was once again locked in the closet. Ash was scared, he didn't hear his father outside the door for a long while but that's when he heard footsteps and then the door was ripped open and there his father stood. Before he could react Ash was grabbed by his shirt collar and was yanked out of the closet and landed hard on the floor right on his face. Since he was so sick he could sit up, he could move the best he could do was turn his head to look up at the man in wonder of why he had done that but that's when he saw the frying pan. Ash remembered screaming but it didn't stop the man from slamming it hard on his back. Not only was it hard the pan was scorching hot the heat along with the pressure was past the boy's limits he remembered screaming in agony and feeling the hot pan hitting him on his back at least twice before he black out.

When he came to again he was resting on the couch his shirt was off and he felt something cold on his back. Ash knew it was ice and he knew the only reason ice was there was because the hot pan must of burned him but even so he was too scared to move, too scared to anything. But when his dad appeared the raven haired five year old wanted to run away but he barley sit up because the pain was to intense. The man didn't do anything to him all he did was force Ash to eat something and pulled on a shirt and a sweatshirt on him because it was time for his mom to pick him up. Ash didn't abject to anything his father said until the man said he was going to have to get up and move on his own. Ash knew he couldn't do that, he could barely sit up, but he too scared to disobey so he forced himself to get to his feet but the pain was too much and he would topple over again and again each time he tried to stand. By the time the doorbell rang Ash knew he just couldn't get to his feet his back hurt too much and he felt worse than ever, the room wouldn't stop spinning and he felt way to hot. But his father wasn't having it and grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him over to the door before ordering him to stand, Ash could say no so he forced himself to stand even though he was hurting miserably. When his father opened the door Ash leaned against the door post as his mother and father greeted each other and chatted for a bit. Neither of them noticed how sick looked, Ash coughed in his hand and felt something hot hit it when he pulled it away he say some blood stained on his hand, that's when he felt his legs starting tremble under his weight. But just as he was going to say something his mom turned to him with a smile and asked how he was doing but Ash didn't answer he moaned and that when he doubled over and vomited right there on the spot. He remembered how his mother shrieked when she saw that blood was mixed in with his stomach contents, that's when everything go fuzzy and he black out.

Iris looked down at her friend; she was too shocked to say anything.

"I-I woke up in the hospital and mom told me that the doctors had fixed my back the best they could, but the nerves on my back were sensitive now and whatever dad did to me left a really nasty scar," Ash said his voice was shaking, "t-the one you're looking at now…"

"Oh my gosh…" Iris whispered, ash began to cry again, Iris let his tears wet her leg

_'How could someone be so cruel to a person, why did he have to do that to Ash…oh poor Ash,' _she thought_._

"Well I'm guess you never had to go back there again right?" she asked in a soothing voice

Ash nodded, "yeah…after I told mom everything he did to me she never made me go back again…" he said between hiccups.

Iris reached down and wiped his tears away from his cheeks. She wanted to make Ash feel better but she could tell that talking about it had only made Ash feel worse. Iris didn't know what to say, how could she sympathize with that? She had never been beaten before, yes she had been teased and picked on but that was nothing compared to the pain Ash had to go through. And sure she didn't have a mom or dad but she had Elder who had taken care of her for as long as she could remember, and Elder would of never done that to her, or anyone really.

Not knowing what to do Iris helped Ash sit up and looked at him in his amber eyes that were swollen and red and said, "Ash, I really don't know what to say…and that's such a horrible thing you had to go through and I'm sorry for making you talk about it when you didn't want to-"

"You promise you won't tell?" Ash slurred as tears continued to flow down his face, "B-because next to mom y-you're the only other person I've told, Iris,"

"I won't tell, I already promised I won't tell and I never go back on my word," Iris pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back as sobs started to rack his body, she rocked him back and forth as she held him in his arms and gently whispered, "shhh" to sooth him and was able calm him

"It's okay Ash, it'll be okay" Iris whispered gently

"I-I just want today to be over already…I hate thinking about this," he stopped for a breath, "I hate father's day…"

Iris gave a faint smile, "Ash don't worry it's okay," she pushed him off her body and wiped his cheeks, "you don't have to worry about this or think about this anymore, because look today is already over,"

Iris pointed over to the digital clock that was on the wall, it read 12:00. It was midnight; it was officially a new day.

Ash blinked at the clock many time before looking over to Iris and gave a faint smile. He didn't know why maybe it was because she had been so nice to listen to him tell his sad story or maybe it was because the thought of a new day brought so much relief to his body but whatever the reason was the raven haired boy lean in and pecked Iris on the lips.

"Thanks, Iris…for listing to me," Ash said hoarsely

Iris to stun to respond she only nodded gave a smile this caused a large grin appeared on Ash's face at her reaction and he gave a small laugh before pulling Iris into a tight hug.

* * *

*sniffle sniffle* WAHHHHH! That was so sad! I can't believe I made Ash's past so miserable (wipes tears from face) man Ash's dad was a jerk times 10! Geez, I hope I didn't make you guys cry or anything! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, and I have to say the ending was so cute and it made me cry! Okay I'm done, I hoped you liked it and stay tuned for July!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012

PS: review please :)


	4. Chapter 4: Hoilday Fun

Hey people! Okay real quick if you read Sick with No Cure I'm pretty sure you are all aware that the last chapter is a notice page for its collection called Perfect Together correct? Well this is the exact same thing, just for my Holiday Fun Collection! Just like before collection also has a theme and that is: just cute, funny, random, and/or romantic Negaishipping fanfcis that I come up with and post on a certain holiday! So nothing big. Like before this will be posted at the end all the Holiday Fun Collection fanfics, oh and one more thing unlike my Perfect Together Collection my Holiday Fun Collection fanfics are _not_ connected to each other in any form or fashion! Anywho here's what I got so far:

Holiday Fun

(A Negaishipping collection)

By: Toadettegirl2012

**IMPOTANT: Instead of going back and adding this at the end of all my previous Holiday Fun fanfic I'll just be adding them to the fanfics in this collection here on out! :**

* * *

*New Year Bash (Posted on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day of 2013)

Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Nibasca City is having a big celebration to welcome the New Year! A perfect time to tell someone you love them right? Negaishipping! First story in Holiday Fun Collection! (This Summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: New Year's**

**Chapter(s): 2**

**Word Count: 12,000+**

**Total Reviews so far: 13**

**Rating: K+**

**Main point: Ash and Iris have a good time a New Year's celebration!**

*Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake(Posted on February 14 of 2013)

Summary: It's Valentine 's Day and a couple, Ash and Iris, are having trouble finding gifts for each other. What will the two do? Read to find out! Negiashipping! 2nd fanfic in Holiday Fun collection! Sorry that this summary sucked!

**Holiday celebrating**: **Valentine's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 6,111**

**Total Reviews so far: 9**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris have funny finding Valentine's Day gifts for each other**

*The Easter Egg Hunt(Posted March 31 of 2013)

Summary: Easter a lovely holiday! And a great time for some Negiashipping holiday fun! A short cute friendship Easter fanfic, with some Negiashipping fluff at the end! 3rd fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy Negiashipping lovers!

**Holiday celebrating**:** Easter**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 4,506**

**Total Reviews so far: 8**

**Rating: K+**

**Main Point: Iris and Ash compete in an Easter egg Hunt**

*Don't You Remember?(Posted April 1 of 2013)

Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Ash and Iris are pulling pranks on each other! But what happens when one of them pulls a prank that neither of them will never forget? Negaishipping! Fourth fanfic in the Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy!

**Holiday celebrating**: **April Fool's Day**

**Chapter(s): 1**

**Word Count: 10,884**

**Total Reviews so far: 6**

**Rating: T**

**Main Point: Ash and Iris pull pranks on each other, Ash pulls a prank that brings the two closer**

*****A Different Kind of Princess

Summary: It's Princess Festival Day, the day where girls had the freedom to do whatever they please and boys became their mindless slaves for a day, at least that's what Ash has experienced during this holiday…but what if this time around it was different? What if this Princess Festival Day, he saw a different kind of Princess? Remake of Pokémon episode 52! Negaishipping! 5th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!

**Hoilday celebrating: ...nothing really just a Pokémon Hoilday I decied to do for May**

**Chapter(s): still in progress (as of 6/25/13 there is 6 chapters)**

**Word count: still in progress (as of 6/25/13 there are 32,600+ words)**

**Total Review: still more to come (as of 6/25/13 there are 67)**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash and Iris fall in love and Iris proves that there is nothing wrong with being a tomboy and she beats Misty in a beauty pageant**

** ***A Scar

Summary:Ash has a secret one that he's been trying to hide for a while. But what happens when the secret gets the better of him, and someone sees it? What will a purple haired girl do to comfort him? Negaishipping fluffiness! 6th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Rated T just to be safe(Sorry this summary sucked :/)

**Holiday celebrating: Father's Day**

**Chapter(s): 3**

**Word count: 11,000+**

**Total Reviews: 30+**

**Rating: T**

**Main point: Ash tells Iris something he been hiding for a while, it's about his dad, Iris comforts him**

* * *

That's all I have for this fanfic! More summaries and stuff will be added as more fanfics are added!

Thanks fro reading all my Hoilday Fun fanfics!

Bye:Toadettegirl2012


End file.
